<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat Doesn't Have 9 Lives by Fioxre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893978">A Cat Doesn't Have 9 Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre'>Fioxre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Built up stress can make someone do things they'd regret-- but taking time to breathe and calm down can help a lot. After all, love is patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat Doesn't Have 9 Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just read it slowly for more dramatic effect I guess? 🤣</p>
<p>And it's not that angsty.... I think.<br/>bUT FLUFFY END.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The celebration of the defeat of hawkmoth was short lived in Paris.</p>
<p>A couple of years was all it took for a new villain to appear. </p>
<p>She knew she should've searched harder for the lost miraculi but it's too late for that. </p>
<p>She was too caught up. Everything went by in a flash. Graduation. Internships. Getting herself in a University. Finding and moving into an apartment. Guardianship. </p>
<p>A relationship.</p>
<p>After the defeat of hawkmoth, now known as ex-terrorist Gabriel Agreste, she didn't feel relief. Not when her friend, her partner, was suffering. </p>
<p>At that time, what he needed was a friend, not a complicated love square. So she set aside any romantic feelings she had. </p>
<p>Determined to be the best friend she could be. </p>
<p>After graduation from lycee, Adrien was able to sell the company and move out of the mansion. </p>
<p>They spent more time together. Laughing, crying, reminiscing. In each others apartments, on the rooftops of Paris, anywhere really. They laughed at their obliviousness, their crazy antics, their excuses to fight an akuma. They cried from sadness, happiness, anger, and relief all together. They reminisced of every single crazy thing that happened, of how they got to where they are now. </p>
<p>They kept each other company, leaning on each other. </p>
<p>Trusting each other.</p>
<p>and eventually,</p>
<p>falling in love with each other all over again</p>
<p>for a third time.</p>
<p>But only this time, it was requited.</p>
<p>Years passed by, and the new hawkmoth still undefeated. </p>
<p>But they moved in an appartment together, gained more powerful powers, supported each other, became stronger. </p>
<p>But with the stresses of the working life alongside keeping Paris safe from a magical terrorist, a person can only handle so much.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Why do you always carelessly sacrifice yourself?!?!"</p>
<p>"Face the facts bug! I can't do s***! All I'm good for is taking hits! "</p>
<p>A slap on his face. </p>
<p>Tears streaking down her face.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare say that."</p>
<p>Silence and mixed emotions.</p>
<p>She left the room, aside from the sound of the door, not another word was spoken.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Of couse she felt bad. </p>
<p>Maybe that slap was too much?</p>
<p>But he shouldn't treat his life so lightly! He's her partner! Her equal! Her other half! How could she stand back while he was talking like that about him?! about himself?!? </p>
<p>He already dealt with so much. So. Much.</p>
<p>He didn't need to worry about her. </p>
<p>But he was too kind, too selfless for that.</p>
<p>He was the man she fell in love with. </p>
<p>Feeling her legs give out, she slid down with her back against the door. Reflecting.</p>
<p>Tears were slowly streaking down her face.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>He was dumbfounded, unsure of what just happened. </p>
<p>Not even acknowledging the stinging on his face, he absentmindedly walked towards the door.</p>
<p>Unsure of what else to do, he sat. </p>
<p>Whether it was his enhanced hearing from being chat noir all these years or the silence of the room, he didn't care. Silent whimpers were coming from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>She was still there.</p>
<p>And she was crying.</p>
<p>Because of him.</p>
<p>Thinking that if he went out to comfort her at this moment, his presence would make it worse.</p>
<p>And so he sat.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>She knew she was an idiot.</p>
<p>She knew she would do anything to protect the love of her life. </p>
<p>She knew the rush of adrenaline, the feeling in her bones, the feeling as if you were invincible. That she could do anything.</p>
<p>But she didn't want to lose him. Even if the world goes against them. She'd do anything to protect his smile. </p>
<p>She'd gladly give her own life for his, but she knew deep inside, that he didn't want her to do so. </p>
<p>So she tries to keep living. For both of their sakes. </p>
<p>But she wishes he'd do the same.</p>
<p>For she can't imagine a world without him.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>He knew he was an idiot. </p>
<p>Of course the love of his life didn't want him to be hurt. She was too caring, too selfless. </p>
<p>He knew he would react the same way. </p>
<p>He knew he'd do anything to protect her, the light to his darkness. </p>
<p>But he also knew the weight she bears on her small shoulders. </p>
<p>Time and time again, he knew she was amazing. That she is more than capable. </p>
<p>But he knew better than to place her on a pedestal. He himself knew how lonely it is up there. </p>
<p>And he knew what to do next. </p>
<p>But sitting by the door listening to her muffled cries was not it. </p>
<p>So he spoke.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Marinette." </p>
<p>Her head rose from her knees. Streaks of dried tears on her cheeks. She listened. She listened to the voice full of love and concern. </p>
<p>Tears were threatening to spill again.</p>
<p>She knew she could never find it in herself to ever stay mad at him. </p>
<p>She was hopelessly in love with him.</p>
<p>And so she replied with a quiet hum.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>"Can I...open the door?"  </p>
<p>"... Mm."</p>
<p>He found her tucking herself in a ball. Staring blankly on the wall.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth, but didn't find any words to say. </p>
<p>Instead, he let his body take over.</p>
<p>And sat beside her in silence.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Time passed. Seconds, minutes, or hours. They didn't know.</p>
<p>They just sat. Silently treasuring this moment in each other's presence. </p>
<p>The remnants if the fight they had was now gone. Replaced by what could only be named as understanding, patience, and love. </p>
<p>They never noticed how they ended up leaning on each other, hands entangled.</p>
<p>They're okay. </p>
<p>More than okay.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"...Let's get back to bed." </p>
<p>A nod against his shoulder.</p>
<p>Without another word, she was lifted from her tucked position and into her bedroom.</p>
<p>He laid her down and tucked her in. As he was about to leave, he felt pressure around his wrist.</p>
<p>"...Stay, please."</p>
<p>and so he stayed.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They both fell asleep in each others' arms. It was comfortable, it was warm. </p>
<p>It felt like home.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The morning after, he gazed at figure enveloped in his arms as the rays of the sun shone upon them. </p>
<p>The fight from the night before was long forgotten. Their bond much stronger.</p>
<p>They both knew this, and no more words were needed.</p>
<p>The sight of her calm sleeping face stirred something within him. </p>
<p>He placed a small kiss on her forehead. It were the simple things like this that he cherished.</p>
<p>And it were the simple things like this that he wants to keep experiencing.... </p>
<p>with her.</p>
<p>He may be Chat Noir but this cat didn't have 9 lives... but he'd gladly live this one life if it meant being with her.</p>
<p>"Mari..." he whispered. Unsure if she was awake.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered at the call of her name. Blue eyes met green. </p>
<p>"...what is it?" a sleepy smile crept on her face. God, she was adorable. </p>
<p>He continued, slowly touching his forehead to hers. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>She replied with a sleepy hum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sleepy cuddles make everything better <br/>(*๓´╰╯`๓)♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>